


My Territory

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Beta Dean Winchester, Bodyguard Lucifer, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Coffee Shops, Cop Dean, M/M, Mafia Boss Sam, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Most considered Sam too young to be head of a family yet alone hold the biggest territory of the city with ease.Truth be told, he was a ruthless and bloodthirsty son of a bitch and ruled his territory just like his people with a hard hand. However, there were things people learned fast about him and his rule. He was fair, and he was there for his people in times of need.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335337
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	My Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Bingo Square: Food Related AU  
> ABO Bingo Square: Feral Omega  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: Coffee Shop  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: MafiaBoss!Sam

The car stopped at the edge of the crowd of people staring at the cops who kept the mass of people at bay.  
  
Sam was out of the car the second the vehicle stopped moving and the Alpha heard his loyal bodyguard follow him on silent feet.  
  
The people parted in front of Sam like a flock of birds the second they spotted him. It was nothing unusual because the locals knew Sam for a long time.  
  
Sam ruled the most significant part of the city as Alpha and the head of his family for years now. He was the Don of the Winchester Family and people called instead for his help than the cops and so Sam saw the relief on a lot of faces when they spotted them.  
  
The call he received from one of the shop owners, a local on this street, had been urgent and fearful, but Sam had been across the city and it had taken him too long to arrive because the cops were already at the scene as well.  
  
Sam came to a stop at the blockade the cops had built to keep too curious people away, but the cop behind the yellow time went white as a sheet when he spotted Sam and lifted the tape when he came close.  
  
Nodding at the rookie, Sam passed the tape with Lucifer right behind him. His bodyguard grunted at the rookie, who ran off the second both of them walked past him. No doubt, he was running for the one in charge of the whole scene.  
  
Sam could smell the typical scent of his territory but this part of the street always smelled sweeter for him. Like coffee and homemade cupcakes.  
  
Looking up at the colourful shop in front of him, Sam spotted the destruction inside through the big window at the front.  
  
Growling, Sam came to a stop and scented the air. He could still smell the scent of the shop’s owner and it was too strong for someone who shouldn’t be here after such a scene.  
  
“Look who is in charge of this bullshit, Sam.”  
  
Lucifer’s amused growl and the Alpha moving subtly in front of Sam made Sam look away from the shop in front of him and at the cops walking in his direction.  
  
Chuckling, Sam placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder to tell the other Alpha it was okay to set aside.  
  
“Well...that’s what I consider a surprise...Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean looked completely tense and alarmed which amused Sam...because why should an older brother be afraid of his younger sibling?  
  
“Sam.”  
  
A clipped and short greeting, but Sam didn’t feel insulted. Dean had been disowned from the family when he decided that becoming a cop and betraying the family was the path he wanted for himself. Sam had taken over as the head of the family and under his rule, his territory bloomed.  
  
Sam always wanted to ask his brother if it was challenging to be a cop when you share a name with the most prominent mafia family of the city.  
  
“What happened here?”  
  
Sam watched his brother clench his teeth, but the rookie by his side, still pale and reeking of fear now, answered for him instead.  
  
“Eyewitnesses said they saw two Alphas enter the shop. Before someone could interfere, the two Alphas harassed the owner, no further information on this, and the Omega snapped. He went completely feral and ripped one of the Alphas apart while the other fled from the scene. We are still searching for him, Sir. As far as we know, the owner is still inside. ”  
  
Smiling, Sam felt the amusing urge to give the rookie an encouraging pat on the head for his eagerness to inform Sam.  
  
“Thanks, rookie. Leave now.”  
  
Dean more or less snarled, and Sam sighed at his beta brother.  
  
“Why do you insist on making this situation any more difficult, Dean?”  
  
When Dean tried to take a step closer to Sam, Lucifer stepped between them and growled threatening.  
  
“Come on, cop-boy. Try something stupid and make my day.”  
  
Dean looked at Sam over Lucifer’s shoulder but the Alpha regarded his brother with a cold glance. Sam had no time for his brother’s foolish behaviour. He needed to take care of the Omega before he would be lost to the feral state of mind to protect himself from the Alphas.  
  
“I’m going inside to get Gabriel to calm down. Dean, I would appreciate it when you and your coworkers would give us the room we need to work on. Lucifer, get the car. I want to get Gabriel out the moment the situation is dealt with.”  
  
Lucifer nodded and accepted Sam’s jacket from him before he went back to the car. Sam ignored his brother and entered the shop.  
  
Inside, the stale smell of a dead body hit Sam hard because it didn’t belong to this place. This place was supposed to smell like freshly brewed coffee, cupcakes and muffins mixed with the sweet scent of the Omega owning this small but exquisite coffee shop.  
  
Broken glass crunched under Sam’s boots and Sam hoped he wasn’t too late to help Gabriel come back from his feral state.  
  
It wasn’t unusual that an Omega gone feral would lose themselves in this state of mind after being forced to defend themselves from someone stronger. Sam had a soft spot for the quirky Omega.  
  
Gabriel was loud, had no brain to mouth filter and never shut up when other Omegas would duck and cower in front of an Alpha, not Gabriel. The feisty Omega would speak up, kick Alphas not following his rules out just by himself, and whenever Sam found the time to visit his shop, the Omega would flirt openly with Sam.  
  
If Sam weren’t the Alpha he was, he would have courted Gabriel the moment he lay eyes on the Omega for the first time but he had seen it with his parents what kind of sacrifices were necessary, from both partners, when one was the Don. Sam didn’t want to see the laughter die from Gabriel’s eyes because he lived in constant fear of losing Sam to his family business.  
  
The scent of dark honey mixed with clover became stronger and Sam didn’t offer a fight when Gabriel jumped him.  
  
Blocking the feral Omega’s hit with his arm, Sam tried to Gabriel from burying his teeth in Sam’s flesh but claw-marks would heal in no time and Sam felt his breath leave his body when his back hit the floor.  
  
“It’s okay, Gabriel. They are gone. You took care of the problem yourself. You did so good, Omega.”  
  
Gabriel was straddling Sam’s chest while the scent of Sam’s blood slowly filled the room.  
  
Sam saw nothing but feral rage in Gabriel’s golden eyes, which usually gleamed with humour and Gabriel’s sharp mind.  
  
Blocking Gabriel’s jaw with his hand when the Omega tried to bite Sam, the Alpha knew that he could overpower Gabriel in no time but that wasn’t something Sam wanted to do. He wanted Gabriel to come back into his own mind.  
  
“You defended your territory, Gabriel. You killed one of them and forced the other one to retreat and run. You forced an Alpha to run from you, my strong Omega. Let me help you know, Gabriel.”  
  
Gabriel stopped and stared down at Sam, who merely kept defending himself against Gabriel’s teeth without bothering for the Omega’s claws shredding his clothes and skin.  
  
Gabriel blinked and Sam saw the golden light in the Omega’s eyes dim down until only Gabriel’s natural colours of dark whiskey mixed with green remained.  
  
“Sam.”  
  
Smiling, nodded and caught Gabriel when the Omega collapsed on top of him.  
  
Gabriel was shivering hard and he buried his nose under Sam’s jaw to take the Alpha’s scent in and Sam let him.  
  
They lay there in silence for several minutes before Gabriel pulled back and stared down at Sam with streaks of gold in his eyes.  
  
“You are going to kill the other one responsible for this mess.”  
  
Chuckling, Sam pulled himself up and nipped at Gabriel’s bottom lip.  
  
“As you wish, Omega mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
